Blurred to Indigo
by walking primrose
Summary: Terminus was supposed to be a safe haven, but those on the inside knew that it was anything but.


_Prologue_

She had been wary the first time she stepped into what would become Terminus. She had spent time with many other survivors that had arrived with her during her first few weeks, had built quite good friendships with people who had been through the same things as she had, and had slept just inches away from them, but as time went on, it had dwindled down to just a handful of people that she knew. They had disappeared without an explanation, and their belongings had been taken away as if they never existed. No one ushered a word, they kept their heads down and they never asked questions. It was the only thing they could do.

But more and more people were arriving, having been drawn in by the helpful and welcoming signs that had been put up on the outside. She would see them out of the window, arriving in masses, all with hope in their hearts at having found salvation. And salvation, as much as she wanted to agree, was not there. Mothers and fathers with young children; couples, young and old; siblings; and groups, who had found each other along the way, would all be separated and taken into different parts of the building. Even though alarm bells rang in her head, she would try and put it to the back of her mind, silencing them.

It was the mere thought of surviving that pulled her through the guilt she felt within her heart. And despite her not having anything to do with it, she was still a member of Terminus, and therefore, guilt tugged at her heart. As long as she stayed silent and turned a blind eye, then maybe she was able to leave on good terms.

It had been months since her arrival at Terminus and she was waiting for the day in which she was able to leave and not look back. But like all her dreams and hopes, her chances were becoming blurred.

This was her reality now.

* * *

They were surrounded. Everywhere he looked, weapons were aimed at them. He glanced at Rick, who redirected his gaze towards him, and he understood. Rick was holding Carl tightly to him, like a human shield. Was this the end? Daryl wasn't sure, but the fear in his heart told him otherwise. He had often wondered when he would take his final breath but he never imagined that it would be today.

"Put your weapons down," a voice called behind him. He dared to look but his body was stiff. His hand holding the crossbow twitched and he had to resist the urge to lift it and aim. There was no way he would be able to get through them, he only had seven arrows with him, and there was, he counted, twenty seven in front of him and god knows how many behind him. "If you comply, we will not harm you."

Daryl felt the urge to scoff. He'd heard that many times before, and each time, he never believed it. There would always be that one person who was trigger happy. Rick was the one who dared to look behind him, and as he turned around, there was the sound of guns cocking. He lifted his hand in the arm, his gun aimed at the sky to show that he had no intention to shoot.

"And if we don't?" Rick pushed.

"Then we have no choice," the voice replied.

"You always have a choice," Rick responded. "We all have a choice."

Michonne turned to Daryl and Daryl nodded gently. There was too many against them. They were good, but they weren't that good. It would be a death wish to even think about taking them on.

"Not anymore," the voice said. "Not here."

Alarm bells began to ring. Daryl bit his lip, and felt the tanginess of blood on his tongue.

"What do you want us to do?" Rick asked, helplessly. "Get on our knees and beg?"

"I'll repeat," the voice said. "Put your weapons down on the ground, put your hands in the air and shut up."

Rick nodded slowly, as if trying to comprehend the situation. He looked at his son, and saw the fear and anger in his eyes. He didn't have to glance towards Daryl for he could feel the anger radiating off him. Michonne stood with her back to him, but he could see from the tight grasp on her sword, that it was going to be difficult to pry it out of her hands.

"And then what?"

Silence filled their ears for a moment. Images were playing in Rick's mind of what could potentially happen to them. There was no way he was going to give his weapon up, and he knew the others wouldn't either.

"We welcome you into our group," the voice said. "Terminus is a place of salvation. You comply with us. We give you survival in return."

Rick nodded. "Okay, okay."

Rick bent down and placed his gun on the ground. He nudged for Carl to follow suit, and when the boy placed his gun next to his, Rick waited.

"Now, Samurai," the voice coaxed.

Michonne's scoff was only audible to Daryl, Carl and Rick. "How original," she whispered sarcastically. She placed her Katana upon the ground, her eyes boring into those aiming their weapons at her.

"Atta girl!" The voice responded at her action. "And finally, Crossbow."

"He better call me that to my face, cos he'll get an arrow in his," Daryl seethed as he threw his crossbow to the ground.

"There! That wasn't so hard, was it?" The man said. "Now… take a few steps until you come to that cattle car, and get in it. No talking!"

They did as what they were ordered to do. But as they reached the cattle car, a new voice filled their ears.

"The boy stays with us."

* * *

She watched from the window of the infirmary as a new group were faced with the harsh introductions that Terminus had conjured up. Gareth always ensured that all new arrivals were stripped of their weapons and taken to the cattle car where they would spend their first few days until they were moved to a new building. It had become the norm; seeing people arrive and put into the cattle car, then seeing them whilst they had their medical tests conducted which she was partly responsible for, and then they would be moved.

There had been many times where she would make the short walk towards the assigned rooms and find them empty, which caused her to question Terminus. There would be no sign of the new arrivals after they were done with her, but she couldn't ask questions. It was the main rule of Terminus: never talk about what you saw.

"The boy stays with us."

She saw the petrified look on the child's face, and felt the familiar ache in her heart. The man who had been holding the young boy close to him fought with the guards, as well as the man and woman he was with. The guards were all too used to having to hold parents back as they fought for the protection of their children, and then throwing them into the cart.

The children, in Gareth's terms, were gold. They were the future generation. They were easily manipulated which was one of the main reasons as to why they were separated from their parents. She didn't agree with it but there was nothing else she could do.

She had planned her escape as soon as she had arrived. She was biding her time but like most things, she couldn't do it alone.

"What's your name?" She asked the young boy. He was stood by the door where one of the guards, Jason, had left him. The sheriff's hat upon his head covered the majority of his face as he stared at the floor. She waited for him to respond but when he remained silent, she decided to take a different approach.

"I'm Jess," she said. "I'm a nurse."

When he made no movement, Jess sighed. She watched him pick the skin around his thumbnail.

"I'm not like them," she whispered, knowing that a guard would be standing outside the door. This seemed to have caught the boy's attention as he glanced up at her with narrowed eyes.

"But you're still here," was all he said. She nodded.

"I know," she whispered, moving towards him. She noticed him flinch, and stopped. "I know," she repeated. "And I don't agree with what they do."

"Why haven't you left?"

"It's just easier to ignore it, I guess," she answered, honestly. "It's never been the right time."

The boy nodded. He stepped forward. "Are they going to hurt my dad?"

"I don't know," Jess whispered. "I wish I could tell you."

The boy nodded again, and Jess noticed the look of anger flare up in his eyes as he stared at her. She was unsettled at such an intense stare, but she tried to remain calm. He was trying to intimidate her, trying to unsettle her, but after a moment, he redirected his gaze towards the floor once more, and a whisper came from his mouth.

"I'm Carl."


End file.
